


The Danger of a Hero Complex

by Remisfriend26



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisfriend26/pseuds/Remisfriend26
Summary: A missing scene from S1 where Danny talks down Mary-Jo (the suicide bomber) without back up or a vest. Frank isn't pleased about his son's hero complex or that Danny disobeyed his colleagues when told to wait for back up.Because spanking is actually canon on this show and those kids make it so easy. There should be more Blue Bloods pics out there!





	The Danger of a Hero Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Because spanking is actually canon on this show and those kids make it so easy. There should be more Blue Bloods pics out there!   
> Co-written with my friend kinky_sprite.

Danny let out a heavy sigh and stretched his aching neck, trying to ease the kinks in his muscles as he walked out to his car. He’d thought it was impossible to be chewed out more than he had been for the toilet interrogation a few months before, but his new boss had won the new trophy. He swore his ears were ringing after being read the riot act, but really it wasn't his fault he'd had to act as hostage negotiator. Sometimes you had to just act in the moment, he didn't have time to wait for the cops and bomb disposal teams to arrive. Sure, it had been dangerous, but he'd done his best. He just hoped Dad would see his side of things, but he had a feeling the police commissioner might take a dim view of Danny waiving official protocols, _again_.

Danny’s phone pinged with a text message.

_My place when your tour is over. I will meet you there when I am done. Go straight to your room and wait there for me.-Dad._

Danny groaned. He'd been dreading getting this text, it happened far too often for his liking. He knew he didn't need to text back, but did it anyway in a sign of respect for the man he considered his hero, then shoved his phone back in his pocket and got into his car. He'd finish his shift in half an hour and then head home to wait like he'd been told.

***

_Finished and headed to my room. -D_

Danny texted his dad half an hour later when he finished his tour and reluctantly headed to his childhood home. When he walked in Henry was sitting in his chair and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

“Danny, what are you doing here?” He asked his grandson, able to read his look of guilt all the way from where he was sitting. That look of being caught with his hand in the cookie jar had not changed since the kid was two years old and literally getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Hey Gramps. Uh… Pops wants to talk to me about that case today, debrief kinda thing…” Danny answered awkwardly, hoping his grandfather wouldn't question him further. His father’s lectures were bad enough, having his Grandpa box him round the ears verbally would really suck ass.

Henry raised an eyebrow at his first born grandson. “Daniel…” He said warningly. He knew when the kid was tip toeing around the issue.

“Jack’s birthday dinner,” Danny replied evenly, “We’re having pizza. Remember?” He knew it was a long shot, even by his standards. They were having pizza but nobody was due to arrive for another couple of hours. Technically he should be at the precinct filling out reports right now, but he'd needed to get away after being chewed out, especially when he still hadn't heard from Linda and the boys. Local cops near Central Park had scoped things out and confirmed they were okay so he'd grudgingly left them to their birthday treat and gone out on his tour. If Dad hadn't texted him, he'd have gone back to the precinct to finish reports before dinner.

“Which is it Daniel, you here to get ready for Jack’s party or did your dad want to see you for a ‘debriefing’?” Henry wondered if his grandson forgot he used to be a damn good detective himself.

Danny grimaced, reminding himself that it wouldn't do any good to lose his temper with his Grandad. Dad would find out and if he didn't drag Danny over the coals for it, the man sitting before him would. “Dad wants to talk,” he got out through gritted teeth a few seconds later.

Henry crooked a finger at Danny, beckoning him to stand right in front of him. He looked less than pleased with him at the moment.

“What is it, Gramps?” Danny asked as he made his way over to the spot his grandfather was indicating. “Dad’ll be home soon…” he added as an afterthought, trying to rein in his temper and assuage the older man’s ire with him.

Henry reached out and with a hand hardened by many spankings given, swatted Danny’s backside hard, his age not withering his swing at all. “That was for lying to me. Now tell me what you did that has your father sending you to your room?” For Henry knew that is what Frank had done.

Danny blushed and had the sense to look down at his shoes. One hand went back to rub at his neck as he tried to figure out how to word his answer. “Uh… I, um, I may have talked the bomber down without backup. Well, no… I had Ava. But Gramps, there was a kid in the car! I couldn't wait for a bomb squad to drive across town. There was a kid…” Danny repeated helplessly, meeting his Grandfather’s eyes. Grandad was the one in the family who tended to side with Danny over technicalities or slightly below board methods and Danny really hoped the older man would affirm he'd done right by the child. He’d have made the same decision regardless but even Danny Reagan, hardass of the NYPD, needed a little bit of reassurance sometimes.

“Weren’t you told to stand down!?” Henry demanded. He knew there were sometimes risks cops had to take, but the bomb squad were the ones that should have been dealing with this situation not a detective first grade.

“There wasn't really time for communication, it was all happening fast. I mean, the cops did shout something to me, but Dad told them to take my lead over the radios I think cause they backed off… if they'd swarmed in then she’d have detonated it and we’d all be frying right now.”

Henry’s face went a little red in anger. “You do realize you should not have put yourself in that situation at all, don’t you?”

Danny squirmed, unable to meet Henry’s eye. “But Gramps… There was a kid in the car! I had to do something!”

“You had to let your coworkers do their jobs and not put your life needlessly in danger! Do you know what this family would go through losing another son and brother?” Henry demanded.

That took the wind out Danny’s sails. Losing Joe had almost broken their family, if something happened to him too they’d be distraught. “I’m sorry, Gramps… I didn’t think about that, I just reacted…”

“That is what gets you in trouble so often Daniel. You react on emotion and don’t make choices based on rational. That is NOT the way a good cop acts and it is not the way a man with a wife and children to come home to that depend on him acts.” Henry scolded, livid at the choices Danny had made.

Danny’s face fell and he bit his lip, unable to meet the older man’s eyes. He got results but sometimes it came at a high price. It took a lot to cow Danny but when he didn’t have an answer it tended to subdue him because he ended up directing his usually volatile temper towards himself. He sighed, studying the floor miserably. “I know,” he murmured eventually. “I better go upstairs, Pops won’t be happy if I’m not in my room when he gets back.” 

Henry wasn’t through with his grandson yet. He was not pleased with having been lied to his face when Danny had tried to avoid telling him what he had done and he was even less impressed with him putting his life in such danger. As Danny walked passed him, he tripped him up with a foot and with ease born of years of experience had Danny face down over his lap. “Your father won’t mind if I warm you up for him.”

“What the hell?! Let me up!” Danny growled, pushing to return upright before Henry could do what he clearly had planned. He didn’t want to hurt his old man but he damn well didn’t want a preview of what his father was going to do.

Henry brought his hand down hard on Danny’s slacks covered bottom “Watch that mouth young man before I break out the soap.” 

Danny scowled at the arm of his Grandfather’s chair. This was ridiculous. “Gramps… _Please_ let me up. We both know Dad’ll give it to me good, he doesn’t need any help kicking my ass…”

“He may not need help, but in this case I don’t mind providing it.” Henry told him as he brought his hand down again on the wiggling backside over his lap.

Danny rolled his eyes. Fine. If Gramps wanted to be a piece of his ass then Danny would let him get whatever payback he felt necessary. He held himself still over his Granddad's lap and clamped his mouth shut, refusing to make a scene in case anyone got home while this scene was taking place. He wouldn’t let his siblings see him cry. He breathed through his nose, trying to co-operate and stay still as best as he could.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, boy.” Henry scolded, years of experience with Frank and his grandkids gave him an eerie ability to know these things. He started bringing his hand down hard and fast on its target, not sparing his arm at all as he let his grandson have it.

Danny grimaced, struggling to stay quiet as his seat was warmed thoroughly by the man who’d been a second father to him growing up. Henry didn’t get mad at him often so when he did, the disappointment lay heavy in the pit of Danny’s stomach. He swallowed back tears and started to squirm after what felt like an eternity of hand to ass action. He really hated being spanked, even though it seemed to happen all the time.

“I am very disappointed in you, Daniel.” Henry told him as his hand continued to fall on his grandson’s backside.

“Mmph! I’m sorry! Gramps, I swear, I won’t lie to you again! And I’ll try and think more before I act on the job. I’m sorry, sir…”

Henry let his hand fall twice more before letting Danny go and helping him stand. “Go to your room and wait for your father in the corner.” Henry ordered.

“Yes sir,” Danny responded quietly, subdued and embarrassed. He quietly left the sitting room and headed upstairs before he could be scolded further or before his temper could surface and get him in more trouble with the man downstairs that he loved and respected wholeheartedly. Today was shaping up to be pretty dire, even though they’d managed to avoid a terrorist attack from taking place. 

When he reached his room, Danny toed off his shoes and ditched his suit jacket, folding it neatly and placing it on his old desk chair, then put his nose in the corner like his grandfather had told him to. He wasn’t good at staying still, which had always been a problem for him at school as a kid, and the wait felt like it went on forever as he waited for his Dad to get home and come find him. He dreaded to think what his old man would have to say about him earning a warm up from his Grandad. Dad wouldn’t be happy if Grandpa told him, which he inevitably would. Danny groaned and tried to keep his squirming to a minimum.

Half an hour later Frank let himself into his home and spotted his father looking lost in thought. “What’s up Pops?” He asked as he entered the sitting room.

“That boy of yours is what's up, Francis.” Henry said with a frown, concern lighting up his blue eyes.

Frank raised an eyebrow at his father. “Mmh, I am going to deal with him,” He assured his father. Looking him over he frowned. “Something more I should know?”

“He lied to me, straight to my face. I've never put up with that from any of you to this day and I don't plan to start now.” Henry told his son solemnly. 

Frank blinked. “He lied to you?” It always astounded him the amount of trouble his oldest could get himself into.

“He sure did,” Henry confirmed. “Unless you're both here early to set up for Jack’s birthday dinner…” the oldest Reagan questioned casually.

Frank shook his head. “I take it you dealt with him?” He asked his father knowing full well he wouldn’t let any of the kids get away with lying right to his face.

“I did. Warmed him up a little for you, which he made sure I knew he didn't appreciate. Then I sent him to his room. He needs to start thinking with his head and not just his heart, Francis. His luck won't last forever.”

Frank walked over and sank down into the chair next to his father. “I know pops, I don’t know what to do with him at this point, it’s been barely two months since I’ve had to whip his bottom for something on the job.” He said in exasperation. 

“Hmm,” Henry said thoughtfully. “Maybe you gotta change the way you dish it out? Or maybe you should give him some other consequences to go along with his sore backside…” 

“I can’t exactly ground him, but I am honestly scared he’s going to get himself killed. As his father and the commissioner it is my job to keep my people safe. If he is a loose cannon, maybe he is better off not being a detective.” Frank sighed. He hated to say it because his son was a damn good detective and he loved his job, but he would not lose another son to the NYPD and if Danny was going to be reckless then he’d have to take his badge and gun to keep him safe. It was his job as both his dad and as his boss

Henry thought a moment and shook his head. “I don't think he needs demoted that way, I think it would do more damage than good. You know what our boy’s like. He could get in a fight with his own shadow. Maybe you could give him a temporary rebuke officially, alongside his spanking. Or maybe you could give him an alternative to official sanctions, something that he really doesn't like so he knows just how serious you are about this rule.”

“Dad, I’m not talking demotion, I am talking total termination. I’m just not willing to lose another son to the blue. Maybe it is best for the entire family if Danny goes back to working construction.” Frank said sadly.

“You really think that'll stop him? Francis, that boy’s stubborn just like his father. Honour runs in his blood. He can't walk away from it, any less than you could have if I'd tried to do that to you…” Henry pointed out gently. He could see why Frank was feeling the way he was but he also knew his grandson; having Danny on the force was safer than off it because that way they could keep him close. If they kicked him off, Henry really did think his eldest grandchild would end up doing something stupid that they couldn't monitor at all.

“At what point is it unforgivable to keep enabling him though, Dad. He is an accident waiting to happen and I don’t think this family would make it through losing him. He has kids and a wife that depend on him and me to keep him safe and coming home to them each evening. If I can’t do that, if I can’t be sure I can keep him safe as possible even from himself. Where do I draw the line and say enough is enough and fire him for his own good?” Frank asked.

“I don't know, son. That's a decision only you can make. But if you want my honest opinion, I think firing him would destroy this family in a different way. You'll work it out, I have faith in you to do right by this family. Don't make him wait too long, hmm? He's been in the corner over half an hour now and you know how restless he gets. He never could stay still…” Henry said, reaching towards the coffee table to pick his book back up. 

Frank sighed and ran a hand down his face. This was not a choice easily made and he very well could end up losing his son in another way if he went through and fired him. Danny would likely never forgive him for it, but at least he would be alive to hate him… He gave a tired sigh and wished there was an easily ready answer for this problem. Pushing himself out of his chair Frank headed for the steps and towards Danny’s room. He knocked on the door and then let himself in.

Danny nearly let out a groan of relief when he heard his dad’s footsteps on the stairs and then the quiet knock before he entered the room. Well at least the wait was over, Danny thought to himself glumly as he waited for Frank to call him over. He'd had a lot of time to think about Henry’s words and the implications of his behaviour during the events that afternoon. He'd screwed up again at work and Dad was probably going to be mad and give him an official disciplinary or something... Linda would kill him if he got into trouble at work that risked his job.

Frank walked up behind his son and stood there for a moment before calling “Daniel, turnaround.” His voice was low, but firm and very displeased. He didn’t like the situation that his son had put him in.

Danny swallowed nervously and did as he was told, dreading the look of disappointment he knew he'd see etched on his father's face.

Frank looked his son up and down and took a step back. “Badge and gun.” He demanded, holding one large hand out for the ordered items. 

Danny stared at him blankly, jaw hitting the floor. No way had his dad just said that… “What?” He asked dumbly after a moment trying to process the order.

“Badge and gun.” Frank repeated keeping his hand outstretched. 

“What? Why?” Danny demanded with a frown. He didn't like where this was going. Dad had never reacted like this before.

“Because I said so and as your father and boss that’s all I need to do.” Frank said simply. 

Danny stared at him in disbelief for a while but he could see the older man wasn't going to back down so he slowly got his gun out of its holster and transferred it over to his father’s waiting palm. His badge took a little longer to give up; he wanted to shout and refused but he had too much respect for the man in front of him to kick off. Frank Reagan was one of the only people in New York who didn't receive lashings from Danny’s tongue in a temper. There was a lump in his throat as he fumbled with the badge and eventually managed to pass it to his father.

Frank checked the safety on the gun before tossing it and the badge on the bed in front of them. “Undress.” Frank speaking in such short sentences was never a good sign.

Danny blushed from head to toe, feeling his ears grow warm, but did as he was told quickly. It was rare for Dad to be so short with any of his kids and Danny knew he'd crossed a line today. Making the older man repeat himself had been a mistake, one that Danny didn't plan to make again today. He stripped down to his boxers quickly, taking time to fold his clothes neatly to place on his chair, just like Dad had taught him to do as a kid. When he was done, he returned to his spot in front of Frank, eyes trained on the floor.

Frank undid his belt and tossed it on the bed next to Danny’s gun and badge before sitting down next to them. “Come here.”

Danny obeyed quickly, keeping his head down. He wasn't sure what Dad was going to do but this already looked like it was going to be a bad one. Why couldn't he just learn to do things by the book?

Frank reached out and grabbed Danny by the arm and tugged him down over his lap, making short order of yanking down his boxers and positioning him so he was in the best position to stare right at his confiscated badge and gun. He knew that Danny hated being put over his lap which was all the better reason to start off with him that way.

Danny grunted as he found himself suddenly over his dad’s knee and bit back a groan. He really hate being in this position and Pops knew it. It made him feel like he was 10 again and not 36 with kids of his own. 

Frank pulled his arm back and brought his hand down hard in the middle of Danny’s right cheek. He could see that his bottom was slightly pink from his father’s ministrations, but that was hardly a deterrent for him. He spanked down hard on the bare bottom before him.

Danny grimaced at the force his father started with, knowing it didn't bode well for the rest of the hiding he had coming. He must have really scared his old man today to be being whacked this hard already. He tried not to squirm, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at the gun and badge or be reminded of failing the man he looked up to so much _again_.

Frank set about his task of turning his oldest’s bottom red. His hand was hard and formidable on its own, but Frank was not about to let Danny off that easily. He would get a nice long spanking with his hand and then he would get a good taste of his belt to finish him off.

Danny bit his lip and tried not to squirm as his dad’s large paw crashed down on his already warm backside again and again and again. He always forgot how sore it was until he was back in this position and his ass was being warmed up for him again.

Frank didn’t spare his arm or his hand. He landed hard, harsh swats to his son’s bare bottom making his displeasure with the boy well and truly known. He moved back and forth from side to side up and down each cheek.

Danny tried to be stoic but the weight of his father’s obvious disappointment was crushing and the heat in his backside built quickly, both factors combining to have him squirming and groaning quickly. He would have been embarrassed by how quickly he started to struggle to stay still, but he was too busy worrying about the sting seeping into his cheeks. He dreaded the moment when Dad went for his sit spots, knowing from experience that sitting would become a distant memory when he did.

Frank tilted Danny forward so that he could get at his sit spot and started to bring his palm down hard on the sensitive area turning it a bright shade of shiny red.

Danny couldn't help but whimper as his sit spots began to burn, making him squirm miserably. He really hated being put over his dad’s knee, especially when he was in this much trouble. Then again, it was a right usually reserved for when he was in this much trouble… “Dad, please! I'm sorry…”

“Why are you getting this spanking?” Frank asked as he continued to bring his hand down on the place where Danny’s weight would rest while he sat.

“Ahh! Crap… because I approached the suspect without backup. I could have risked the bomb going off without help because I'm not trained in disposing bombs. But Pops, there was a little boy in there, nearly the same age as Seany… I couldn't… I couldn't leave him. Please understand that. If it had been Sean in there I'd have expected someone to intervene and save my boy.” Danny tried to explain why he'd broken the rules time and why it had been necessary.   
He'd known he shouldn't intercept Mary Jo, and he'd told alex as much, but the desperation in the man’s eyes, the absolute fear… Danny would have been the same in the professor’s position. He knew it didn't excuse the fact he'd broken the rules, but he hoped Dad could at least forgive him eventually if he understood why he'd made the choices he had. 

“And you were told to stand down. You were told to wait for backup and the bomb squad. You aren’t of much use to Jack or Sean if you are in a million little pieces. You are not a one man team. You need to learn that as a cop you need to let the other cops with more training than you do their jobs. It is not your job to save the world and I won’t have you needlessly risking your life to do so.” Frank brought his palm down with even harder force to make his point.

“Ah! Dad! I understand! Please, I'll do better… I swear, I’ll wait for backup next time!” Danny trembled with the effort of not kicking or putting his hand back, once again amazed by how strong his dad still was. The man had mitts that could fell a small army single handedly. Danny wondered briefly whether his Dad had ever considering spanking suspects with those big hands, cause he swore the older man could get anything he wanted when he used those hands to warm a deserving backside; Danny didn't want to admit he deserved this, but the lecture had done the trick in a few short seconds and now he couldn't deny he'd earned a trip over Pops’ knee.

“It is my job as your boss and as your father to make sure you are as safe as you can be out on the job. What we do is dangerous enough without you going out of your way to make it even more so. With such recklessness towards your own safety I have to wonder if is better for everyone that you no longer bleed blue.” Frank told him resting his hand on his burning cheeks.

Danny stilled at that, shocked silence overtaking him as the weight of his father’s words settled in his core. Dad couldn't forgive him this time. Dad was going to fire him. How could he ever look his family in the face again having been fired from the job that every Reagan stepped into in some form or another in their life? How could Dad take that away from him for saving an innocent boy? Danny was torn between tears of pain and upset and a display of anger like even the great Frank Reagan had never seen before. He lay completely still, trying to get ahold of his emotions so that neither happened.

Frank pulled Danny to his feet and then rose to his own, looking him right in the eye as he lifted up the belt from the bed. He moved the gun and badge so they would be directly in Danny’s line of sight as he bent over for his belting. Frank moved his boy to face the bed and then pushed him down over it.

Danny let himself be handled and maneuvered, too caught up in his Dad’s last statement to bear much mind to being moved. He couldn't believe what was happening. A small part of him tried not to be resentful as he noted to himself that never in a million years would Dad do this to any of his other kids, even if they messed up a few times too many like Danny had. He'd always ridden Danny harder than the others, and now he was going to fire him too. How was this shit fair, Danny wondered as he felt his father’s hand come to rest on his lower back.

“Eyes forward and look at what you are putting at stake here, because I _won’t_ let another one of my son’s die on the job.” He brought the belt down hard on his son’s already red and sore bottom.

Danny hissed as the belt came down for the first time, leaving a line of fire at the crest of his backside. He stared at the badge as it taunted him, trying not to tense as the belt whipped down hard across his already burning buttocks.

Frank kept the belt falling raising welt after welt on the already red skin. He would get through to his most stubborn son if it was the last thing that he did.

Danny managed to hold out a lot longer than his siblings would have as his father's well worn belt came down hard repeatedly, but eventually even he had to concede defeat as the pain built to a level that he couldn't handle when coupled with the anger and disapproval coming off Frank in waves. He felt tears sting his eyes and sniffed, trying to blink them away miserably.

Frank laid a welt across the sit spot and then down his thighs painting the previously white skin red.

Danny let out a small whimper as the belt found his sit spot and thighs, hands clenching in the bed spread as he tried to hold his position and not let his father down even more.

Frank painted all the way down to his knees a livid red and then worked his way back up to his bottom.

When the area just above his knees was targeted, Danny couldn't hold back anymore. He shot a hand back to try and cover his ass from the onslaught, giving in to quiet tears. “Dad, i’m _sorry_! P-Please…” he pleaded quietly as his hand slid down to try and cover himself, trembling over the bed and hoping his father would give him a quick reprieve before continuing.

Despite having a lot of practice dishing out punishments he was unable to stop the belt from falling in time to avoid whipping down on the boy’s palm. “Daniel!” The last thing he wanted was to really hurt his son.

“Ahh! FUCK!” Danny yelped as the belt whipped down against his palm, leaving an angry red welt on his hand. A fresh wave of tears spilled over as the pain of the belt on his hand registered, making his whole body tense up as he tried not to react to it instinctively.

“That is why we don’t put our hands back… And watch your mouth, son.” Frank scolded though he put the belt down and rubbed his hand across Danny’s back.

“S-sorry, Sir…” Danny ground out, drawing his hand back up to cradle against his chest. He wouldn't be surprise if it bruised a little from the force of the lash. He cursed himself for being so stupid and then cursed his father for having such a mean swing and being so hard on him in the first place. 

His backside and thighs were burning enough that he didn't have the energy to act on his anger and instead he lay his head on the bed and cried quietly, unable to look behind him at his dad. He wasn't sure if there was another round to come and he'd been told to keep his eyes forward so he knew dropping his head might earn him extra, especially in the mood his dad was in. Then again, he didn't even know if the initial spanking was over or if Dad was just giving him a moment to catch his breath.

The bed dipped next to Danny as Frank sat down and rubbed his back. He didn’t have the heart to go on at this point. Giving Danny a few moments to cry, Frank reached over and gently drew his boxers back over his swollen bottom and before Danny could complain too much about that, drew him up and into his lap.

Danny was going to protest being lifted onto his Dad’s knee, but his ass felt like it had been stung by a swarm of bees and he wasn't sure if his hand or his heart hurt more right now. He felt panicked at the thought of being fired and though that must be what was coming next if he was being held close on Frank’s sturdy lap. Danny leaned into the comfort instinctively, crying out his fear and pain while it was safe to do so; it was always safe to lose his tough guy exterior and be the kid he used to be when he was with his Pops.

Frank wrapped his arms around Danny, tightly, holding his sobbing boy close and hating that he had been the one to put him in this state. He stayed silent for a long while before pressing his lips to the top of Danny’s head and speaking quietly. “It is my job as both your father and your commissioner to make sure you are safe. If you don’t let me do that, if you are a danger to yourself on the job then I cannot let you stay on the job. I just can’t. I would not be doing either of my jobs if I did.”

Danny sniffed and whimpered, unsure what to say to that. He could see his dad’s logic but that didn't make it any easier to accept. He couldn't believe his job was really on the line. He worked hard and did his best and his success rate showed it. He didn't see the big deal about cutting a few corners if it got the job done and kept innocent people safe. He had a feeling his Pops might not appreciate him voicing his thoughts on the matter though, and for once managed to keep his mouth shut and not just react with his heart.

Frank pulled Danny in as close as he could and sighed. “I love you Daniel. This family needs you. You need to think things through before you act.”

“Yes sir… I'm sorry, Pops. I'll do better… don't fire me, sir. Linda’s gonna be so mad…” Danny said quietly, sounding more subdued than Frank had seen him in a while. He knew he should pull himself together but he just felt so unsure of himself now that the adrenaline had worn off and all he was left with was his father’s disappointment and a burning backside.

Frank ran a hand down the side of Danny’s face and shook his head. “Linda being mad is not on my list of worries, son.” He informed him.

“But Pops… you know how I get when I'm upset… if she's mad I'll end up doing something stupid… please Pops?”

“Let me understand your logic here? I should let you out on the streets with a badge a gun and a death wish because if I don’t it might upset your wife and therefore you and you might do something else dumb? Do I need to lock you in this bedroom and spank you every night to keep you safe from yourself?” Frank asked incredulously. 

“If it means I don't get fired then yeah…” Danny retorted, fresh tears in his eyes as he tried to sit back up so he could discuss this like an adult and not a freshly spanked kid pouting in his father’s arms.

Frank reached down and swatted Danny’s bottom with the flat of his palm “Cheeky.” He scolded.

“Oww! Sorry…” he back-pedalled meekly. He was too sore to risk more with those sturdy paws right now.

Frank reached a hand to cup under Danny’s chin to raise his face up so their eyes would meet. He used a thumb to rub away a stray tear. “It breaks my heart to even have to consider firing you. I know you love the job and you are damn good at it, but you are too cavalier with your life and that scares me.”

Danny swallowed back tears at the quiet sincerity in his dad’s voice. He could hear emotion barely below the surface and realised he’d really scared the older man today. “I’m sorry… Please Sir, I'll prove I can be responsible. I'll be more by the book. Really…” Danny had never been particularly good with his words and trailed off awkwardly, floundering as he tried to express what he felt to his dad but hoping his tone conveyed enough for Frank to know he was genuine and serious.

Frank leaned down and pressed his lips to Danny’s forehead as he had done so often from the very first time Mary and placed their newborn son in his arms. “The last thing I want to do is break your heart, Daniel, you made me a father and there isn’t a day that goes by that I am not grateful for that. I know that losing your job would hurt you and I hate that, but do you understand where I am coming from?”

Danny nodded mutely as best he could with his chin in his father’s hand. This job meant the world to him and he'd be lost without it, ashamed around his family and friends, but he knew what losing Joe had done to their family and he knew his father couldn't go through that again. “I'm sorry I let you down so badly, sir,” he said quietly a few moments later, swallowing back the lump in his throat. “I understand if you decide to take m-my b-badge…” Danny finished quietly, struggling to get the words out as his voice broke on a wave of emotion. He bit it back, determined to accept his father and boss’ decision regarding his job. He respected his dad too much to try and change his mind; once Frank made a decision it was very hard to sway him.

Frank ran his thumb back and forth over Danny’s wet cheek and looked down into his eyes for a moment before reaching over and grabbing the gun and badge from behind them on the bed. He held them in his hand for a moment before handing them back to his son. “I want you to know, I am doing this because I trust you to be better and try harder, because I trust you as a man and as a cop to do the right thing, but if I find that trust to be misplaced I will have your badge no second thoughts. Got it?”

Danny nodded sincerely, relief coloring his face. “Yes sir. Thank you. I won't disappoint you again, Sir. I'll be better.”

Frank smiled at him tenderly. “I know you will. You make me so proud.”

“I let you down…” Danny argued tiredly. 

Frank pulled Danny back against him and wrapped his arms around his oldest’s body. “No… I don’t like what you did. You scared about ten years off my life, but you saved that little boy’s life. I don’t totally agree with the how, but I do understand the why.”

Danny looked up at him hopefully from his spot against his chest. All of the Reagan kids took it badly when they thought they'd disappointed their dad, even the eldest despite how often he was on the receiving end of one of his father’s quiet lectures. “Really Pops?”

Frank nodded and ran his hand up and down Danny’s spine in a soothing gesture he had perfected in the boy’s youth. Danny melted into the familiar touch, relaxing against his father’s broad chest and closing his eyes as he listened to the older man’s steady heartbeat quietly.

Frank held him close, just glad to be able to hold him close and not planning another funeral for one of his boys. He tightened his hold on Daniel as if he feared his son would disappear on him.

Danny let himself be crushed against Frank’s chest, tears abating and his own breathing returning to normal. The events of the day were catching up to him and he really wanted to sleep, but he needed to go back to the precinct and at least collect his report so he could finish it once he'd put his own boys to bed following their sugar and pizza high tonight. They'd be high as kites and the thought of getting them settled made him groan without realising it; he was always on bedtime duty after events like this because he was the only one they’d listen to in that state.

“I think someone needs a nap,” Frank said after he heard Danny yawn against him. The boy had to be exhausted after such a hard spanking. “Let me see your hand.”

“But… I gotta go back down and finish my reports or the Searg is gonna have my neck…” Danny protested around another yawn, even as he obediently held his welted hand out for his dad to examine. He winced when he saw the purple-ish red weal colouring his hand.

Frank took the smaller hand in his large paw and brought it to his lips to place a kiss to his palm. “Oh, Danny. I’m sorry.” He felt awful for having caused harm to his son.

Danny gave him a weak smile. “You taught me better than to put my hand back like that. I shouldn't have been such an idiot…” The younger Reagan assured the elder with a shrug.

Frank ran his thumb over the bruise gently and sighed unsure how they were going to explain it away as it was so obviously a belt welt. It was his dominant hand too so it would be very noticeable to anyone that Danny saw or worked with.

Seeing the look on his father’s face and correctly reading it, Danny piped up, “Can't we just bandage it up?” with a wry smile. “No-one’d be surprised if i showed up with a bandage. Not with my reputation…”

Frank nodded, “I have an ace bandage in the master bath. I’ll help you wrap it after your nap. I also have some arnica gel we can put on it.”

Danny nodded, giving his dad a grateful smile. It only took a moment for him to frown and shake his head though. “Dad I don't have time to nap… there's a mountain of paperwork on my desk that I've gotta go down and finish before pizza time… I can't miss Jack’s birthday dinner…”

“It won’t matter if you take care of that paperwork tomorrow,” Frank told him. “I do not want you driving in this condition. You are too tired and sore and you need a nap.” he felt like he was arguing with three year old Danny who was dead set on being a big boy and not needing his nap anymore.

“No, but Serge said it had to be on his desk at 9am tomorrow… I don't want to get another lecture from that man anytime soon, I swear he got so mad he went purple.” Danny countered, frowning at his hands. He'd dropped his badge and gun back onto the bed a few minutes earlier and now stared at his empty hands to avoid his father’s raised eyebrows and steely look. Nap time and bedtime had always been a bone of contention between them when Danny was a kid.

“Oh so you’d rather have a meeting with your old man’s brush for arguing over nap time again?” Frank asked, that had always been how they had settled sleep time issues when Danny was a kid. “We can call Jamie and see if he can run by and pick up your paperwork for you.”

Danny squirmed. He wanted to get his paperwork and regain some semblance of control, but he definitely didn't want to face that brush so soon after Pop’s belt. “You can't do that…” he argued weakly, scowling at Frank for using the one thing that he knew would make Danny backpedal as fast as he could. He _hated_ that brush and all the memories of being spanked with it before being tucked into his bed with his blanket and his dad’s hand carding through his hair. He had a feeling he wasn't going to win this round either.

“I can’t huh?” Frank raised an eyebrow at his boy patting his bottom warningly with his hand.

Danny swallowed nervously as he registered the look on his dad’s face and felt his large hand tapping his burning backside. “I didn't mean it like that… I just meant… Pops!” Danny blushed as he realised he'd whined in protest, horrified. Dad didn't like his kids whining when he'd given them instructions.

Frank’s pats turned into real swats for a moment before he pulled his hand away. “Into bed with you. Right now.”

Danny bit his lip as the taps morphed into spanks, squirming to get away. He scrambled to obey his dad’s quiet order, pausing with his weight on his elbows to look at him thoughtfully and glancing away in embarrassment. He shook his head and laid it down on his old pillow with a groan. He was _not_ asking Pops to stay like he had when Danny was just a kid and couldn't sleep.

Frank pulled a blanket from the bottom of the bed up over Danny and sat next to him. “Close your eyes.” He said softly.

Danny blinked when the bed dipped beside him, relaxing as he reached for his dad felt his hand encompassed in one of his pop’s big paws. “You'll stay?” He mumbled, voice already heavy with sleep. He was exhausted.

“Have I ever not stayed?” Frank asked him with a soft smile. For all he fought, Danny was obviously exhausted.

“You've not been this mad at me in a long time…” Danny pointed out sheepishly. “I, uh, wasn't sure…”

“Oh, Danny… have I ever not stayed with you no matter how angry you made me?” Frank looked a little sad that Danny thought he would withhold affection as part of his punishment. Frank had never and would never do that.

Danny noticed his father's eyes turn sad and pushed himself upright to lean on his elbows looking guiltily up at him in horror. “No, pops… I'm sorry, I didn't… I wasn't trying to say you did… I just… sorry…” Danny tried to explain but once again words failed him and guilt filled him in their place; he'd done some pretty dumb things in his time and his dad had never been too mad to comfort him after lighting his ass up for him. How could he suggest Dad’d deliberately leave him alone after spanking him?

“Shh, Danny. It’s okay. Lay back down and close your eyes.” Frank shushed gently.

“But…” Danny trailed off in frustration, scowling at his pillow for a moment before dropping back down onto his stomach with his head shoved in the pillow. He was tired and sore and his infamous temper was beginning to rear its head now that things had settled and his mind and body had had time to catch up with one another.

“Hush, Daniel, eyes closed.” Frank reached up with a hand and put it over Danny’s eyes forcing them closed as he had done when he was but a boy and refused to settle down to sleep.

The familiar action was soothing to Danny’s unrest and he let himself relax a little, eyes closed under his dad’s large hand. He still wanted to lose his temper and lay tensely for a few minutes, trying to rein it in. He melted into the pillows after some more moments of stubbornness and soon let sleep claim him.

Frank chuckled to himself, it worked everytime without fail. He settled back to watch over his boy while he slept for a while, savouring having Danny close and out of danger. He'd be keeping a close eye on his eldest for a bit, but he had no doubt Danny could prove him right given a chance. Only time would tell, but Frank would be there to catch his son if Danny tripped up again.

The end


End file.
